The Girl Without A Name
by Sarafaithie19
Summary: He haunted her dreams and she haunted his. They were connected but had no idea by what. She only knew that her scar tied into it all. He only knew what was expected of him due to his family name. Please give this story a chance :D


**My Note: This story is in my own little world. It means a lot to me. I made some minor twitches to make it fit the Bella/Edward format. The world of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. If you like this story you should check out my other story called Only Him. Bippity Boppity Boo, Please Review :D**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Her**_

It only hurts at first; the initial tearing of skin and then the rest is just, well, sucking. I'd only been fed off of once. I hardly remembered it because I was so young, but I had the scar on my neck of a single set of teeth as proof. The burning sensation was also scarred into my memory as much as the actual teeth marks.

I'm going to become a permanent feeder though. Or that's what I've gathered. They don't really talk to me, just around me. Being somebody's personal blood supply isn't too horrible I guess. I could be dead instead. We humans are basically animals to them. Animals that are used to feed monsters. 'Cause that's what they are, monsters I mean.

"Girl! Girl, wake up!" Lady Stokes called. I had already been awake for an hour. The sun hadn't come up yet so I didn't leave my bed. Now the sun had risen along with the horrid Stokes.

"Yes, Lady Stokes?" I answered. She wasn't really the one to worry about. Master Stokes was the one with anger issues. Well, Master Stokes had issues period. He'd snap at random over nothing and it's time like that that no one and nothing was safe.

"Get ready! Your carriage leaves in a few sort minutes," Lady Stokes informed me.

"Carriage? Carriage to where?" I knew I would be leaving eventually. All the other humans had been whispering about the girls who were being sent away. What I didn't know was that we would be leaving so soon or why we were being sent away at all? I also didn't know who the boy with the blue eyes was. I had been dreaming about him all my life. I waited for her reply. I got none.

_**Edward**_

I was starving. It's been a few days. It seemed like I was always irrationally hungry. I overdid things, or so I was told. It's preposterous to think that there's such a thing as too much fun. Life was about living; or taking life rather. However you chose to look at it, feeling alive was the primary goal. If my father would read my mind, he'd be equally proud and disgusted. All he thought about was power. Where power hid and where more could be scared into existence. Maybe that was why he sent for more servants. He would have more futures to dictate and added bragging rights to the Cullen's opulence. Fresh, human blood sources were always a plus, but caring for them was annoying. I almost preferred blood bags or hunting for game. Okay, that was a lie, but I didn't like all the messiness and neediness that came along in human necessity.

"Edward," Tanya whined knocking me out of my thoughts and back into the present.

"Yes?" I replied hesitantly. I gave the woman money, social status, and sex. What more could she possibly ask for? Okay, maybe that last one was something I got out of the deal, but I definitely gave more than I received.

"Kiss me!" Tanya demanded and so I did.

That night I dreamed of the same brown eyed girl I always had. She haunted me every night.

_**Her**_

The carriage hit another bump, and my stomach flopped again. The two other human girls seemed unaffected. For some reason, my stomach stayed uneasy. I pulled my feet up onto my seat, hugging my shins, and laid my head on my knees. I stared out the window watching the scenery. The further we went the more everything began to look familiar. The sky got cloudier; darker. The trees got greener. Finally, after hours of silent travel, we reached a sudden stop.

"Okay girls. This way," a round, plump woman ushered us out of the carriage. "Hurry up! Best get you settled before Master Cullen gets home."

I noticed that she was plagued with acne despite being middle aged. I looked toward the house and stopped mid-step. I'd seen this place before. This huge, Victorian style mansion was the one from my dreams. Those dreams I had about the little boy with blue eyes.

"Come now deary," the plump woman said while touching my arm. I jumped not being used to the contact. She shooed us into what must have been the servants living quarters.

**Whatcha guys think? Any interest?**


End file.
